


The Bechdel Test [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Feminism, Fighting the Patriarchy, Gen, Pie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'The Bechdel Test' by Frea_O.</p><p>Tony has concerns for his female teammates. Very important ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bechdel Test [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bechdel Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629918) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



**Length:** 9min:33sec

 **Summary:** Tony has concerns for his female teammates. Very important ones.

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (13 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ihr73w4nz27m5ga/The_Bedchel_Test.mp3) or [audiobook (9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6f1cmfls6su64d7/The_Bechdel_Test.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (13 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032103.zip) or [audiobook (9 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032104.zip)


End file.
